Talk:Sex
STDs Do they...do anything? As far as I can tell, you just rack 'em up uselessly. They don't make you infertile, they don't deplete your health...Nothing. 20:53, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Diminishes your self-pride. How would you feel knowing the greatest part of your body was infected? :P Heh, I don't know really. I'm sure they do something. Maybe they have an effect if you keep having sex with an STD. 19:02, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :I really don't think that they do.... I have 69 of them (the irony!!) and nothing has happened to me. WhammyKing121 16:42, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : :I believe they make you less attractive and I may be wrong about this but I had a female hero and she got an STD and now she cannot have any more kids.Creator5000 01:47, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think this is true; I'm playing as a female hero as well, have about 11 of the little buggers, and I just had a child. My theory is that a negative effect was planned, but never made it into the final product. Sangheili1024 19:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : :My Bro and i play both games and my bro aways has a different wife in every town. He has like 84 STDs and 20 children. He doesnt bother to keep his bigamy a secret cause he once had all his wives follow him into bed if you no what i mean. Gold Maximo 03:08, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I think it's just so your mates can look at your stats and take the piss. Agow95 10:36, August 23, 2010 (UTC) How to Score I bought Fable on the Xbox Live Marketplace and I'm not quite sure what you have to do. Is it expression? Do you have to learn it from a book like the last game? I didn't get an instruction manual with the game. What do I have to do to score? :You must find the Expression Manual Come Hither, Dear to learn the expression Come Back to My Place. When this expression is used on a villager, take them to a bed you own or one in a pub and you will be presented with the option at the bed. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:18, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I accidentally typed "last game". I meant the first one. My bad. :::I misread it anyway, I didn't realise you were talking about Fable I until I read it again. I'm not actually sure what you need to do in that game. Try getting your wife to follow you to a bed and see what happens. If that doesn't work, you can try asking on Fable Answers. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:30, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I kept making my wife follow me and eventually it worked. 14:55, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: You have to keep on flirting with your spouse untill she is highlighted green, then you select her and she asks if you want to do it, or you could get tlc and go to the bordello. Agow95 10:36, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::: STD Glitch I was doing a few tests on Fable II, and one of them involved getting STDs. Throughout the whole game, on all my Heroes, I never got any STDs. In my test, I had sex with several prostitutes, thugs, you name it. And I never got any STDs. At all. Is this a glitch, or is there something wrong with my game? DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 22:19, October 25, 2010 (UTC)'' um well this is kinda akward .... Why is it awkward? And please sign your posts Alpha Lycos 03:22, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Circus sex!!! Lol in fable III sex is like a joke! You somehow have multiple orgasms in one 'session' and circus music plays :P only thing missing is the mOnkey noise to end it.XD lol just I'd say something about it01:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Its possible to have multiple orgasms in one session. As for the music, probably there to keep it from being too serious in a game like that.--Alpha Lycos 03:32, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Sexuality Problem My hero in Fable III starts the game as bisexual. I have never done anything homosexual,but on my Personality it stands that im bisexual! And its weird that im bisexual on the start,when i havent even talked to a woman/man. It have never happened on my other Fable games. Is this a glitch? :Not likely. Its highly possible that the game did it due to the unknown past of the Hero. Or its set as bisexual to let it swing either way depending on player choice. Also please sign your talk page posts with four tildes(~)--Alpha Lycos 14:19, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::How can you even check what your sexuality is? T-888 07:35, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Sexuality Stats I have viewed the stats and it says nowhere about the sexual prefrence of my Hero. I can't find that where is it? T-888 08:38, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I have had sex with only two partners. A friends female character (3 times) and the in-game wife Elise (17 times). I mysteriously contracted 2 STDs out of the blue. The friends character was during the start and after the divorce we checked our stats and it came out clean. I had 0 for a while and came back to play again only to find that I mysteriously gained 2 STDs. I was wondering if anyone knew how this is possible. IdealistTCO 08:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Fable II oddities I have not seen the mention of the prospective sexual partner needing to be flirty,raunchy or promiscuous in order to get them to agree to extramarital sex. In addition I was surprised to learn that a lesbian marriage could result in conception. They never mentioned invitro-fertilization. To get around the fact that when having lesbian sex it does not allow you to select protected sex, I have found that if you have any male NPC follow you then you can chose to use a condom. My guess is there needs to be,in the entourage. the "equipment" to use it. Three cheers for voyeurism. Garry Damrau 08:13, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Randy personality trait I'm looking at a whores personality traits and one of them is "Randy". What does this mean? 08:08, December 25, 2013 (UTC) 12/25/2013 2:07 AM English Alternative forms randie, ranty Pronunciation enPR: răn'di, IPA(key): /ˈrændi/ Rhymes: -ændi Etymology 1690, from Scottish randy (“boisterous, aggressive”), of uncertain origin. Probably from rand (“to storm, rave”, verb), a variant of rant, see rant; or from rand (“edge”, noun), in the sense of "edgy, on edge", from Middle English rand (“edge, brink, margin, border”), from Old English rand (“edge, border, margin, rim”). Related to randan. Adjective randy (comparative randier, superlative randiest) 1.Sexually aroused; full of sexual lust. 2.Rude or coarse in manner, primarily Scottish in usage. Derived terms randiness Synonyms (sexually aroused): horny, toey; see also randy coarse, rude 11:57, December 25, 2013 (UTC)